She Walks the Halls
by ShayChis
Summary: Its a story about sess/kag they are married and this is a story on their life's when Kagome is put into the hospital from a car crash.


_She Walks the Halls_

:Disclaimer: I didn't write inuyasha nor do i own any of the characters.:

She walks down these sad' lonely halls and thinks about a time in the past when she was happy. She smiles when she remembers all the times her and her little brother got introuble and she thinks about the time she spent with her family.

She thinks about what happened that sad day when they where both driving opposite of each other and of when the ice black as the midnight sky reached out and him and her and drove them together.

Their cars met in a dance of twisted metal where no one was the lead. She remembers looking into his amber eyes as she slid into the welcoming blackness.

She walks from room to room staring in at time passing her by thinking about the reason she was out there that fateful night.

She walks into a room and shivers at the startling and unwelcoming sigh she looks at the couple there.

He is leaning over the bed or a young woman his silver hair is snarled and his once crisp clothes were all unkempt and cut with stops of blood on them.

His shoulders are sagged while he holds her limp hand. He is whispering sweet words full or love and regret while he holds her not bothering to keep back the tears that are gliding down her tired face. His sagging shoulders are shaking with suppressed emotions.

She watches him for awhile deciding on what to do. She thinks about that day and night and how they both ended up like this.

**FLASH BACK**

"You have to be kidding me Sesshomaru it's our anniversary what do you mean you aren't going to be home on time tonight" Kagome said angrily.

"I told you I have to prepare some files for a meeting I have with some very important clients tomorrow" He said

"But Sesshomaru" She whispered

"Kagome just stay home and go to sleep I will be home late tonight don't wait up for me" He said forcibly

"But"

"Click" was what came from the other end of the phone and silence was the only thing there.

Kagome felt tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall they have been married for 5 years today. They were always spending so much time together but when he took over the company for his father he became cold and distant she never sees him anymore and it hurts deep inside.

"Well" She says out loud "If he's not coming home for our anniversary dinner than the dinner is going to him" She said smiling.

Kagome finished the roast she had been cooking all day for dinner and started cutting it into thin strips. While she was doing that she checked the boiled carrots and potatoes she made to go with it.

When she finishes it all then looks at it and smiles before she hurries' off to grab containers to put it all in and she starts packing it all away for the ride up to his office. She packs the silverware, candles, plates, glasses and the champagne.

She puts it all in her car hoping nothing gets destroyed on the way there and she pulls out of the driveway and starts on her way smiling.

Sesshomaru had just hung up on his wife. He felt bad that he had to do that but if he didn't finish putting the files together he wouldn't be able to get out of there anytime tonight.

It was 8:35 when he finished the files surprisingly two hours ahead of time. He grabbed his coat locked his office door and headed for the garage planning on going home and getting his young wife to forgive him for acting like a complete jerk. Sesshomaru stared carefully at the dark roads as he drove when he saw headlights up ahead. To focused on the other driver in the car that both drivers didn't see the ice on the road. There they crashed on the dark unforgiving night.

Sesshomaru came too with a pounding in his head trying to remember what just happened when the memories of the crash that just took place came rushing back to his. He moved around a bit and didn't think anything was broken he saw that he had a few cuts and scraps from glass but he was ok. He looked up and saw the car he hit.

He forced his way out of his GTO and marched over to the other person in the twisted remains of a Lincoln when a wave of awareness passed through him when he saw the pale hand lying limp just outside the window of the wrecked car. He ran closer following the hand with his eyes he saw something that nearly made him scream for there in the driver's seat was the battered face of the love of his life.

He ripped open the door and dragged her broken body out of the heap or metal as he looked as her he grabbed his cell phone and called 911 and waited for the ambulance to show up while yelling at her to just hold on.

Kagome stared down at her husband and her comatose body. The monitor beside her read that she was barely alive and that was the reason she figured he was in tears. She just stood there listening to him and she found out why he had been driving home so earlier than he said he would be. She listened to him begging her to forgive him for being such a jerk and crashing into her. She now knew what she had to do.

**End of Flash Back**

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's beautiful face and shook his head it was his entire fault he should have left earlier. The doctors say that she might have brain damage when she wakes. ... If she wakes up. They say if she wakes she might not remember anything about what happened or about him or her. He laid his head against her chest and drifted into a troubled sleep.

The monitor on the side of the bed started beeping franticly signaling that the patient's heartbeat was climbing.

Kagome slowly opened her honey brown eyes and grimaced at the pain, it wasn't much but that was likely because of good morphine. She tried to sit up but there was something weighing her down so she looked and smiled when she saw the silver hair belonging to her lover.

She tried to speak but all that came out was a barely auditable "sessh". She looked around hoping to see something to wet her throat with but saw nothing so she poked him lightly with her hand which shook him out of his dreams.

Sesshomaru came awake with a frown trying to figure out what woke him. He looked up and saw something that nearly made his heart stop because he was looking into the eyes of her beloved Kagome. He just stared at her afraid that if he moved or blinked she would disappear. His trance was broken when he heard a strangled voice whisper "wahher".

He rushed to the bathroom and brought back to her a huge cup full of water. He watched her as she slowly sipped the cool liquid. He was too shocked to form any words he was afraid of what she was going to say. Kagome smiled when she had finished the drink of water and she looked up at him and said "I love you so much Sesshomaru im so sorry I didn't stay home I just thought you would like to have dinner brought to you".

He was shocked again that she was the one apologizing than he looked at her and said "Baby it's all my fault I should have been home earlier. I put you in this place because of my stupidity can you ever forgive me?"

She reached up and pulled him down into a hug and whispered "Of course I forgive you I love you so much. I'm happy that you all right"

They looked into each others eyes and smiled knowing that they would be together for a long time.

Thank you for reading "She Walks the Halls" I would like and feed back you guys could give this is my first fan fiction and I want to see how I did. Thank you again

_ShayLeigh_


End file.
